There's a First Time for Everything
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Annabeth thinks she is at a dead end with any possible entertainment in her life, she meets Percy Jackson. Can he be the first guy to introduce her to a broken heart? Or will she break up with him first before their set deadline?
1. First Impressions

Chp 1  
Annabeth's POV

I tapped my fingers on my glass in my hand as boredom overtook my mind. My firm, friends, family, no boyfriend, car. It all just buzzed around my mind. "You wanna dance?" A guy asked, standing in front of my table in the corner of the room with a sly, slightly drunk expression on his face.

"No." I said, giving a fake smile and returning to my tapping. He went away, number twelve to ask me that this evening. I groaned inwardly and leaned back against the chair I was sitting on.

I don't know why this always happened. I got stuck with boredom, my mind wondering to all the things in my life and how my business is going and how I feel like I really have nothing interesting to do. And relationships never work as I have always been the heart breaker. No one has ever broken up with me, I always broke the heart.

Does that make me heartless? Oh god, I'm losing my mind! I looked at my untouched drink that I had been stirring for way too long that was probably already Luke warm by now. "Can I get you a drink?" Another drunk guy asked, but I just held up my drink and he left.

I really don't know how long I can take my boring life anymore. I have money, I have a successful architecture firm that allows me to work from home, I have a good relationship with my family and friends that live a bit too far away for me but I'm still bored.

I was rocked out of my own mind as someone pulled out the chair across from me and sat down. He gave a smile and leaned back. "I'm not interested in dancing or another drink." I said, my tone flat. "Well I didn't come to ask either, I just wondered how much longer you are going to play around with your glass and reject another guy. I'm simply sitting here, looking like you have company so no one bothers you for the rest of your stay at this weird bar." He said.

Now that got me interested. I looked up at the guy. He had messy jet-black hair, that looked perfect, pearly white teeth, sea green eyes that sparked like jewels and a casual composure with a glass of whiskey or whatever in his hand. "Annabeth Chase." I said, putting out my hand. He shook it. "Percy Jackson." He said.

"So, thirteen guys getting the pleasure of getting rejected. You're tough." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him and flicked a strand of hair out my face. "Stalker, much?" I asked. He chuckled, a cheerful tone. "I've been sitting at the other side of the room, trying to think but not being able to. So my eyes wondered onto a young lady that enters this delightful bar filled with a couple drunk guys who seem to be falling all around the dance floor with bimbos. Just one question on my mind." He said, sipping his drink. "And that is?" I asked.

"Where is your Mr Perfect? Thought he would be worried with his lady friend being in a bar alone. Beautiful women always are attractions to drunk guys." He said. I smirked. "You're pretty witty aren't you?" I asked, him breaking out in a grin. "Why thank you, but I still want the answer."

I sighed. "Relationships and me don't work out. I always break up with the guy, he asks for me back and when I say no it gets awkward. So I avoid relationships and stick to a quick coffee that some guy buys me and never seeing him again." I said.

He frowned. "Now where is the fun in that? You've never experienced the bad side of a break up? All the crying and feeling sorry for yourself stuff?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never. Unless you want to add my first grade experience with flushing my goldfish down the toilet." I said.

He smiled. "Well then can I make a proposal?" He asked. "If you're up for it." I said. "I'm here for two months. We can have a two month relationship but then I be the one who breaks up with you. Will bring some discomfort and hard ships to your life and you'll get something else to occupy your mind." He said.

I groaned. "But I'll probably end up breaking up with you before that. My relationships only ever last a month." I said. He grinned cheekily. "Don't you worry, you'll be crying at my feet as I'm trying to get in my car to leave." He said, cockily. I pondered it then smirked. "Fine, I accept your proposal." I said.

He stood up and I joined him. He gave me his number and I gave him mine. "So, I'll walk you home. Need to make sure we get the full package." He said, walking out the bar with me and down the road. "You really do think your women's gift from god, don't you?" I said. He smiled and said, "I try my best to down play it but it comes naturally." He said.

I rolled my eyes and we continued to walk. When we reached my house I unlocked the door and turned to him. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at twelve and we can go to lunch and do something fun." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. I sighed. "Okay. I'll see you then." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking down the front steps and giving a wave before walking down the road. I chuckled and closed my front door. This should be fun.


	2. Lunch

**Hey! So it's one fifteen in the morning and I still can't sleep so it looks like you're all getting another chappie! Yay!**

* * *

**Chp 2**  
Annabeth's POV

I got up and had breakfast, this date on my mind. When twelve came around, he arrived on time. I let him so I didn't look like a bad date for leaving him outside while I grabbed my purse and my phone. "Good afternoon." He said, smiling. "Hey." I said, grabbing my phone off the kitchen counter and meeting him by the front again.

"Ready?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess." I said. I locked my front door behind me and turned to see a fancy two seater Mercedes Benz parked on the side walk. "Don't tell me that's your car." I said, chuckling. He smiled proudly. "Proud owner standing right here." He said. It was cloudy and threatening to rain yet he decided we should walk to this lunch venue.

"So that is your car?" I asked him, for the third time. He laughed. "Why did you expect me to be driving something different?" I thought of the right words to use. "You are this laid back, no specific brand wearing kind of guy who goes to a local bar and you drive a car that makes me think you're a hide out from a casino fraud in Vegas." I said.

He threw his head back laughing, and the sound made me tingle all over. "Oh wow, so I'm a suspect to a fraud now instead of a cocky guy you met in a bar? Upgrade to your view of me." He said, sarcastically but with a smile. I chuckled. "I'm sorry, I mean no offense." I said, holding my hands up in a surrendering gesture. He smiled and soon we came to a familiar cafe.

We went in and sat down at a booth near the back next to the window. We ordered burgers and decided to get to know each other. "What do you do?" He asked. I smiled. "I run an architecture firm. I work from home, get important things sent to me and stuff, and make an occasional trip to San Francisco or New York to meet clients." I said. He smiled. "You seemed like the efficient type." He said.

"So, mysterious Percy, what do you do?" I asked, sarcastically. He chuckled. "So I'm mysterious too?" He joked. I chuckled. "Well I studied culinary. Got my bachelors degree when I was twenty two and spent the past five years traveling and working in lots of different restaurants." He said.

"Well I guess I'm going to be spending a date at your place while you prove to me how amazing you can cook." I said. He smirked. "You're excited about this little adventure, aren't you?" He said. I smiled. "It's different." I claimed. He nodded with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the reason you're here for two months before disappearing off somewhere?" I asked.

He took a sip of his drink. "I've been thinking of getting my masters in culinary, which takes another two years to do, and then get a good job and stuff." He said. I smiled down at my hands. "If only time at university and stuff was as exciting as learning what you did." I said, sounding all dreamy and stuff but in a joking way.

He laughed. "Yeah, well I did cut myself a couple times with a knife. It hurts quite a lot." He said, jokingly. We laughed. The food arrived and we dug into the heavenly food. When we finished, we payed and left the restaurant, jogging down the streets to my house as it was raining now.

I quickly opened up and we burst in, sopping wet. He laughed and shook his wet hair. "Fun." I said, ringing out my hair. I went through to my room and he followed. "You got a nice cosy house." He said. I smiled and thanked him as I picked out a pair of sweats and a dry top and got changed in my bathroom. I walked him through to the lounge, starting a fire so it could warm us up and his clothes could dry.

We sat on my couch and he put an arm around my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "What? We are dating! I'm surprised we haven't kissed yet- I'm a great kisser. Or so I've been told." He said. I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face and said, "Oh, so you've been told. Well I'll be the judge of that when we do kiss." I said. He smiled triumphantly and kept his arms where they were.

We had our feet propped up on the coffee table, me in his side and actually enjoying it. "So you do this a lot?" I asked. "What?" He asked, looking down at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "You seduce a girl and just get her and everything works the way you want." I said. He chuckled.

"No matter how much I build up the image to you, I'm not all of the guy who knows exactly what girls like. I just have a couple friends that give me advice. Honestly, I've only dated seven girls, and you're my eighth!" He said, nudging my side.

I laughed. "Oh, okay. So you are actually just a guy who takes surprisingly not bad advice from his friends who have been around the block a couple times?" I asked, summing it up. He mocked hurt. "I'm not such a loser that I listen to one of my craziest friends about some Italian model he screwed with. I actually do know about girls." He said.

I crossed my arms and gave him 'the look'. He only chuckled, not the response I was looking for. "You're so cute when you try to look mad. But doing that just pushes up your bust." He said. I blushed crimson and mumbled, "You shouldn't be looking there in the first place. He laughed. "I'm just joking with you." He said, pulling me back to him.

"Well what do you know about girls?" I asked, trying to get over the whole cheeky remark. "I know they like a a guy that cooks. They like getting told they are beautiful, not hot. They like to steal your hoodies. And they like being told how much you love them." He said.

I looked him in the eyes for a bit. "If I wasn't still taken aback with your cheeky remark, I might actually consider you know a little something about girls." I said, making him chuckle.

He readjusted the arm that was around me and sighed. "You up for dinner at my place tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled. "Can't wait to see you go all Masterchef." I joked. He laughed and stood up. I walked him to the door and leaned against the door frame.

"I'll send you my address." He said, zipping up his jacket. He kissed my cheek like he did the day before and smiled before walking to his car and driving off. I closed my door and leaned against the inside. I bit my lip and chuckled before seeing if there was any work to finish up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3  
Percy's POV

I smiled as I heard a knock at my front door. I went through, wiping my hands on my jeans, and opened the door. It was Annabeth. She smiled and held up a bottle of red wine. "A present for the cook?" She said, handing it to me. I chuckled and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek. "Presents already? I guess it is our three day anniversary." I joked. She just rolled her eyes.

I opened the door wider for her to come in and closed it behind her. She followed me back to the kitchen and said, " I saw the for sale sign on the lawn, you selling such a beautiful house?" She asked, sitting on my island counter. I smiled. "This was my grandmothers house. She passed away a few months ago and I've been sent on a mission to sell it in the two months before I go to culinary school." I said, getting two glasses out and putting them on the table.

"I'm sorry." She said. I just smiled, looking up from the wine bottle. I opened it and poured some in our glasses. I looked her in the eye as I handed her her glass and said, "To our new found relationship." She clinked glasses with me, not leaving my eyes even when we both had a sip of the beautiful tasting drink.

I checked the pot where my two lobster tails were cooking. I checked on my pot that had garlic, chives, black pepper and butter. "I have to say, it smells amazing." She said. "You aren't allergic to shell fish are you?" I asked, probably should have asked her yesterday. "No, I love shell fish." She said, chuckling. I let out a sigh of relief.

I got out two plates so they were ready for when I was done. I drizzled herd butter over it and let it cook for a few more minutes. I turned to her and had a sip of my wine. She swirled hers, eyeing me. I smiled and walked to her, resting my hands on my thighs. "I know I'm really good looking but staring is rude." I joked. She laughed and put her glass down.

"No, you're arrogant." She said, her face closer to mine. "I'm joking, unless you think I really am that hot." I said. She laughed and looked back to me. It as taken by surprise ass he kissed me. I kissed her back and mumbled on her lips, "You didn't kiss me just because I cook, did you?" She threw her head back laughing. "It was in the moment. Better I do it first before you take ME by surprise." She said.

I shrugged. "Either way, I'm still enjoying it." She shook her head and I returned to my pot. I turned off the stove and put the two lobster tails on the plates, spooning some rice with it and pouring some of my garnish over. I added some cooked carrots and green beans still in the pod and took it through to my little dining table.

Annabeth brought my wine glass for me and we sat down. "Bon appetite." I said, giving her a smile. She tasted some and groaned. "This is amazing." She said, her mouth slightly full. I laughed and we both finished the food. We finished our glasses of wine and each poured a half glass. We settled in the old lounge.

We put our feet up on the coffee table and she rested in my side. "What is the worst dating experience you ever had that made you break up with the person?" She asked, putting her glass down. I did the same and thought.

"When I was twenty one, I dated this girl for like a month. It was so short because I took her out for dinner on our one month anniversary and just because she had cabbage on her plate she threw a big fit. She demanded they make her a casserole with out cabbage and we got kicked out. So that was pretty terrible." I said, making us both laugh.

"And you?" I asked. She chuckled. "This guy invited me over to his apartment for a date and when he showed me around hide place and stuff I found out he was a Star Wars finatic. He had posters and toys and stuff in his room." She shivered remembering it and I laughed. "What you got against Star Wars?" I joked. She raised an eyebrow. "He was twenty nine." She said, flatly.

I chuckled and pulled her closer in my side. "I never expected I would actually enjoy any of this." She said, making me smile. "Told you I was amazing." I said. She chuckled. "Do I get another kiss?" I asked, making her chuckle. "Depends if you're good or bad." She said.

I ignored that and kissed her myself. She rested her hand on my chest and kissed back. She pulled away and looked in front of her, not meeting my eyes. "Another thing to add, very forward." She joked. I laughed. "Technically, you kissed me first. I was just returning the favor." I said. She waved it off and got her wine again. She took a sip and sighed.

"So what are we doing next?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You planned all your dates in other relationships?" I asked. She nodded. "I like to know what I'm doing." She said. I shrugged. "Well then I'm not telling you what were doing tomorrow. I'm going to be borrowing you from two in the afternoon till whatever time you wanna go home and you have to wear a costume and stuff." I said.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are we going swimming in the ocean?" She asked. "All I'm telling you is that the costume could be for an accident that might occur that might lead to either of us getting wet." I said. She chuckled and said, "Okay, but then I get to host the next date." I smiled. "Deal."


	4. On a lake

Chp 4  
Percy's POV

I smiled as Annabeth walked out her house in a pair of shorts, a tank top, vans and sunglasses with her hair in a braid. "Hey." I said, jumping out my car to open her car door for her. She gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and got into my car. I closed the door and went to my side, buckling in and driving off. I had the roof down so that we could enjoy looking all awesome.

She tapped her finger to the beat of the song on the radio as I drove towards the mystery date. She looked kind of nervous, probably wondering where we were going. "Don't worry, I'm not taking you anywhere weird." I said, making her laugh.

"Good, I was getting worried." She said in a sarcastically tone. We finally reached the area and she smiled. It was a lake I had discovered that not many people came to. It was pretty safe, and you still had privacy.

"So we're fishing, are we?" She asked. I chuckled. "Not exactly. I'll answer all questions once we're on the boat." I said. She nodded and got her bag. We walked on the little boardwalk and I got in the little dingy first. I held out my hand to help her in. She jumped down, and when she landed I had both my hands around her waist. I removed them from her waist and untied our boat from the boardwalk.

I rowed us do we were in the middle of the lake. I had a cooler, sunscreen and a beautiful lady on a tiny boat made for two. Heaven. She decided to take a seat not he opposite side of the boat, with the cooler in the middle with her bag and my sunscreen.

"Ah, you had to sit all the way in the others die of the boat?" I asked, giving her a joking pout. She chuckled. "Need to make sure you don't get touchy on date four." She said, making me smile. I grabbed a beer from the cooler, and put on my sunglasses before relaxing on the dingy.

"So, question one. Why are we on this little boat on the lake?" She asked. "Ah, well you see. This leaves us with three un interrupted hours alone to do and talk about anything we want. If you can't stand being on the boat with me anymore, you are welcome to jump off and swim back to shore." I said, cheerfully.

"So that's what the costume is for? You think I'll get that tired of you?" She asked, smirking. I returned the smirk. "I just thought, well I'm going to tan, and that you could if you wanted to." I said, shrugging and taking a sip of my beer.

She smirked. "Oh. Okay." She pulled her top off and I restrained from staring at her. She had a beautiful athletic figure, and her bikini just accentuated it more. "Remember what we discussed the other night. Staring is rude." She said, smirking. I laughed and took my shirt off, her turn to stare.

Although I loved food, I kept up to keeping fit and swimming, leaving me with a six pack from high school. "Don't forget what you just said." I said, making her glare at me and take out her book.

She lay back and started reading. I couldn't help but watch her. Everything just seemed so perfectly done. The way she blew a strand of hair out her face. The way she turned a page in her book. The way her athletic body looked so - gah! Stop looking at her. I averted my eyes to the sky. There wasn't anything to look at.

I sighed and thought about how everything seemed so relaxed now but when I go back to culinary school it would be hectic with no social time, no rest, no Annabeth. The more I saw her, the more I started to like her. I was afraid I was nearing the L word. But I've known her less than a week so I can't say that.

"I want to know something about you." Annabeth said, pulling me out my daze. I looked down at her and saw she had put her book down and was leaning forward and looking at me with interest. "I know you are a great person with an amazing personality." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "And you seem relaxed when you are talking and stuff. But right now when you looked up you just zoned out. Your composure was rigid. Why is that?" She asked. I leaned forward and looked down at my hands.

"Talking and interacting with people is a way to occupy my ADHD mind. When it's quiet, I just think. Think of everything that has happened. And not all of it is good." I said. She nodded. "I know what you mean. I was kind of like that when you first came and sat down with me at the bar." She said.

I smiled. "We're having a moment." I said, chuckling. She laughed and said, "Way to spoil the atmosphere." I just shrugged. "It was getting to mushy." I said. She nodded. "You know, we could always sit in the middle together, it wouldn't capsize us." I suggested, getting my jokes back.

She grinned. "And have you stare at me up close? No thanks." She said. I rolled my eyes. "I am your boyfriend and have the right." I joked. She chuckled. She leaned forward and grabbed a drink out the cooler. We talked all afternoon, the boat slowly drifting in circles but not far distances.

"Hey, there's a deer." I said, looking at the animal. It was hidden away so I persuaded her to sit in the middle of the boat to see it. I had my chest against her back and put my arms over hers, guiding her arms to show her where it was.

She smiled and looked up at me. We held each other's gaze for a while. I started to lean in when suddenly the boat tipped us. If you stood in the area we had been the water would have come up to your elbows.

She laughed and grabbed her soaked book and bag with her top and sunscreen in it. "It must be a sign. Someone doesn't want us to kiss. Or me to finish this terrible book." She said, making me laugh and collect the cooler and spun crewmen and top of mine and flipping the boat back over. We jumped in and I rowed back to our area where my car was. We tied the boat down and walked to the car.

I handed her a towel from my boot and one of my tops. She thanked me, drying off and pulling my top on. We drove back to her place in peace and she stood in her open doorway, like we always did at the end of a date.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed myself." She said. I smiled. "My pleasure. I enjoyed it a lot too." She looked at the time on the wall in her house and said, "I can't do any dates the next two days because I'm going to New York for work but I promise we'll do something on Saturday." I smiled. "That's great." I said. She smiled and cupped my cheek, gave me a small kiss before a last smile and closing her door. I stood there for a few moments then smiled.


	5. Strawberry Fields

Chp 5  
Annabeth's POV

Percy and I had been together and had had frequent dates for the past three weeks and a half. It was my turn to plan a date. We had kissed a few times but only ever slight pecks.

I smiled as I reached Percy's house and saw him sitting on his front steps. He was wearing jeans, vans and a clue shirt that brought out the specks of blue in his eyes. He stood up and walked to the car. He opened the door and got in. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Hiya." He said.

I chuckled and started to drive. "Hey, how are you?" I asked. "Good and you?" He asked. "Great thanks." We made small chit chat as I drove to the strawberry fields. When we reached the bottom of the hill, I parked and we got out.

We walked up the hill and he smiled when we reached the top. I looked down at the unchanged field of strawberries. He laced our fingers and I looked at him with a smile. "Come." I said, pulling him down the hill. We went down, me carrying our basket of food.

The moon was already up. When we reached the open field, I put down our basket and we walked hand in hand to the strawberry fields. We picked a couple, putting them in a basket. We returned to our basket and lay the blanket on the ground.

We sat down and started to eat the food. "You know, you're not bad at cooking yourself." He said, making me chuckle. "It's just sandwiches." I said, rolling my eyes. He smiled and chewed his last bite. He lay on his back and let out a sigh, looking at the sky.

I grabbed the container with the strawberries and lay down next to him. We propped ourselves on our elbows and each had some. When it came to the last one we looked at it for a while. "You can have it." I said, pushing the container to him.

He chuckled. "It could be the best strawberry you've ever had?" He said. He held it up. "We'll share it. You have the first bite." He said. I smiled and took a bite off the end. He ate the rest and put the container back in the basket.

I lay on my back and he lay on his stomach, looking down at me. We just looked at each other for a while. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I smiled and gave a little chuckle. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me.

I kissed him back. We pulled away just so our lips weren't touching. I didn't want it wouldn't be like all the other kisses, so I kissed him again. He kissed me back, an open mouthed kiss. It was so much better than I dreamed.

It didn't matter that there were stars above us, or the sweet strawberry fields. All that mattered was him. He deepend the kiss, making me feel all tingly. He pulled away and said, "Would it ruin this moment if I told you you're lips taste like strawberries?" I laughed and so did her. He captured my lips in his one more time before lying on his back again.

I cuddled into his side, looking up at the sky. "You know, my dad used to take me up to this camping site. We used to row to the middle of the lake and look up at the sky." He said.

I looked at him. "What happened that made him stop?" I asked. I knew it was probably a sensitive subject but he let out a sigh and I could see him just searching the stars. "He died out at sea when I was six." He said. I just looked at him from his side profile. I laced our fingers and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was eight." I said. He turned his head to look at me, and I gave him a little smile. "We weren't very close." I said, looking up at the stars. "But I remember her taking me to get ice cream every Sunday. Even when I got in trouble the one week at school for making a girl in my class cry." I said, smiling at the memory.

He chuckled. "Turns out you aren't allowed to throw a smoothie at someone that says they saw my dad with another lady." I said, and looked back to him. His smile fell and he just gave me that sad look. I shook my head. "Don't give me that look." I said, taking my hand back.

"What look?" He asked. "That look that means 'I'm sorry your mom died and I'm going to treat you like your different'." I said. He took his fingers and moved my face so I would look at him.

"Hey, I lost a parent too. And then my mom married someone who ended up being abusive and a drunk. And then he died and my mom married my teacher and they are happily married. It all turned out good." He said, rubbing my cheek gently with his thumb.

My chunk of anger dissolved and I calmed down. "I know how painful the word sorry is." He said. He pulled me into his arms and we just sat there for a while. "I think this is one of the best dates we have had." He said, as we walked back to the car, hand in hand. I chuckled. "And what were you saying about not being allowed to plan a date?" I asked, smirking at him.

He chuckled and put the stuff in the boot. He joined me at the drivers side and leaned in. I leaned against the car as he kissed me. I returned the kiss and he pulled away, giving a smile before walking to his side of the car. We jumped in and went to his house.

I got out the car with him and we walked to his front door. He unlocked it and opened the door, standing in the doorway. "So we'll chat tomorrow." I said, him rubbing his thumb on my knuckles as we held hands.

He smiled and nodded. He cupped my cheek and kissed me, and I returned it. He gave me an open mouthed kiss and I leaned into him. He pulled away and stepped into his house. "Bye." He said, I gave a wave and he closed the door. It was closed literally two seconds before he opened it. "What the hell." He said, with a smirk on his face and he pulled me in, us both chuckling.


	6. Mishaps and Savoring

Chp 6  
Percy's POV

I blinked my eyes open as the light came through the curtains. I turned my head to the side and saw Annabeth. She had her back to me, and was wearing one of my shirts. It was too big for her so she had a sleeve that slipped down her shoulder, revealing her beautiful tan skin and her undergarment strap.

I smiled and kissed her shoulder. There was a buzz from my phone and I saw a few messages from my aunt. I looked at the latest message that read : Call me!

I got out of bed, grabbed one of my shirts and went downstairs. I called her and leaned against the doorway that lead to the dining room slash kitchen. "Percy! Thank you! You finally called back." She said, in her cheerful voice. "Hi Aphrodite." I said, smiling at her cheerfulness at eight in the morning.

"So how is the house selling?" She asked. I sighed. "Not good. No one has come around to check it out yet." I said, running my fingers through my hair. She let out a sigh. "I don't know why mom didn't sell that old house before it got all- too old." She said, thinking of the right words.

I chuckled. "I think it's a beautiful house. It holds all our memories." I said, and I could see her smiling. "So, have you met anyone of interest while you've been there? Any girly friends?" She asked, getting that lovey dicey side to her again. I chuckled. "Bye." I said, but she stopped me from hanging up. "Okay, I'm sorry. Your privacy." She let out a sigh.

"Of we don't sell this house in the next month, the man who owns the property-" she started. "Will bull doze the house and build a newer modern house. I know." I said. "I got to go kiddo, but call me of there are any updates." She said. "Bye." I said, and hung up.

I stared at a picture on the far wall of me as a child with my family. I turned my head slightly to the side as I heard one of the steps creak. I looked back at the wall and soon felt Annabeth's arms around my waist.

She rested her head on my shoulder and just stood there with me. "Percy, we have a month left." She said. I sighed. "Wanna back out?" I asked. "Hell no." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I turned around and said, "Let's not think of that, okay?" She nodded and kissed me. I gave her an open mouthed kiss, feeling my hands twitch with anticipation and a need to touch her. I rested a hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek.

I pulled away but she just closed the gap. I looked down and tried to think for a bit. "Is something wrong?" She asked, un clenching my shirt from her hands so she just rested her hands on my chest. I nodded. "Yeah, fine. I just- we should get dressed." I said. She looked at me with a bit of a hurt expression but just slid her hands from my chest and went upstairs to get dressed.

I squeezed my eyes closed and leaned against the doorframe. The thought of having to leave her at the end of the next month just tore my heart. I could break it now, spare us having to wait as we already knew it was coming. But I couldn't bring myself to.

And it's because I love her. I looked up as she came back down the stairs. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked. "I need to finish some work so I'll go home. I'm not very hungry." She said. She gave a nod before walking out. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

~ Line Break ~

It had been two days since we talked and I couldn't stand not seeing her so I decided to go around to her place. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I was surprised when I saw it was unlocked. I opened the door and called, "Annabeth? It's me. Are you home?"

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I walked through to where I heard a coffee mug being put down. I found her in the lounge and sat down next to her. "Ever heard of knocking?" She asked, her tone flat. "I did." I said, raising an eyebrow. "No one answered, you should have left." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for the other day." I said, trying to get her to look at me. She finally did but I could see some hurt in her eyes. "Percy, I'm not used to getting rejected. So when I do, I take it as if there is something wrong with me. Am I not good enough for your high expectations?" She asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Annabeth, if anything I probably don't deserve you. But how could you think that? Has this whole month not meant a thing to you?" I asked. She looked back at me. "It has, but then you go spoil it by rejecting me. If you don't like kissing me then what will please you? Because I'm not prepared to have sex if that's what you are looking for." She said.

"Whoa, hold up. I never said anything. I'm stressing about my family house that I have to try sell so it doesn't get bull dozed." I said, slight anger that she thought I even suggested discriminating her. "Then why did you say you were fine?" She asked. "I lied! I'm sorry." I said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry." I said again.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry, I'm just mixed up about this." She said. I looked at her. "We need to try spend the next month the best we can. We can't waste it." I said. She gave a smile and I kissed her, cupping her cheek. She gave me a small kiss back but I returned it by giving her an open mouthed kiss. She fell under and returned it.

I pushed my jacket off and she lay on her back, me over her. Our legs tangled and we pulled away to catch our breath. "Couches aren't the best place to do this." I said, readjusting my position so I was more comfortable. She chuckled. "It's romantic." She said.

I just shrugged. "Yeah, trying to make out on a tiny couch is ever so romantic. Really is plenty of room." I joked. She laughed and I kissed her neck. I picked her up and she laughed as we retreated to her room.

~ Line Break ~

I smiled as Annabeth came out the shower, her hair wet and her shorts, and bra on. She grabbed my shirt from the bed and crawled across the bed to lie next to me. I rested my hand on her thigh, rubbing small circles on her inner thigh.

We say up and I pulled her into my lap, her wrapping her legs around my waist. I fiddled with the hem of her shirt and she rubbed her thumb on my cheek. I had officially two weeks here. She hadn't mentioned it, probably forgot about the date. I kissed her everyday now as if it were our last. When the last does come, there will be two broken hearts but one staying behind here.


	7. Numb

Chp 7  
Annabeth's POV

I woke up as I heard movement. I opened my eyes and saw Percy pulling his shirt over his head. I propped myself on my elbows. "Percy?" I asked, a bit confused. He looked up and gave a small smile. "Hi." He put his phone on his pocket and put a gym bag on the edge of my bed.

"What-?" I didn't even have to finish my sentence as he understood. "Annabeth, we made a deal a month and three weeks ago. We gave it two months, and that is now up." He said. I felt like a ton of bricks hit me. I scrambled to my feet and said, "But we- we still have a week." We were standing extremely close that I could just pull him into my embrace.

"We knew this was coming, I'm just saving from having to do it when I know I'm even further into this then I thought." He said. I felt the tears start to trickle down my cheeks. "But- but what- we need to-." I couldn't finish my sentence. It felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs.

"You made the deal. I'm just giving you what you wanted. A broken heart." He said. I grabbed his hand. "Please Percy. Don't leave. You can't." I said. He gave my hands squeeze and said, "Goodbye." I stood there, watching him pick up his bag, go out my bedroom and close my front door.

I fell to the floor. I cried. I cried till my throat was sore. Till I didn't have any tears left. And I felt completely spare. I felt as if all my life had been stolen and I had been left with a useless body.

I didn't realize how much I really needed him. Not having him nearby, knowing he wouldn't be calling me up and asking me round for a coffee or whatever. No wonder he had been surprised when I said I had never been through this.

I don't know how anyone survives this, survives feeling lost. So I sat on the floor at the foot of my bed, sucking all of it and being left with a feeling that seemed as good as death. I felt it in averything. My whole body.

**Numb**.


	8. Moving Out, Moving In

Chp 8  
Annabeth's POV

I sat in my car outside the dorm and stared at the doors that would lead me to the person I need back. It had been one and a half weeks since he left. I had turned into the person my exes were after we broke up. Loners that can't bare not being together.

I finally plucked up the courage and got out my car. I went to the apartment I knew he stayed in as he had first mentioned it in our early relationship. I knocked on the door and waited. But no sound came. I knocked again and waited but nothing. I turned around as a person from the opposite door came out. He gave a smile. "Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Percy Jackson. I think he lives in this apartment." I said, clearing my throat. "Oh, he moved out. He decided not to do his masters." He said. I frowned. "What?"

* * *

Percy's POV

I swirled the glass of wine in y hand but couldn't bring myself to drink it. I had been to Annabeth's place but her neighbour said she moved out. I hadn't known what to do. Is it my fault? Because I broke up with her did she move away?

I looked up as the rain started coming down harder outside. I noticed a familiar looking car across the street. I had no time to dwell on the car as there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened it.

There stood a completely soaked Annabeth standing in the rain. "I thought all I needed was some entertainment for a while and then when you left I would be fine. But I'm not. Because everything feels numb and I can't stand not being without you. I can't explain how much I need you, how much it hurts to think you won't be here with me." She said, speaking louder to be heard over the rain. I just listened to her in shock.

"And you aren't an arrogant swine like I thought you were. You are kind and seet and care for me. And you love me for me." She said, then got down on one knee in her jeans in the rain. "Marry me Percy. I can't imagine life without you." She said.

I stared at her in shock but then pulled her to her feet and kissed her. I didn't care I was getting rained on or that she was wet. We could be in space for all I care. "Yes, yes yes." I said, then kissed her again. I lifted her off her feet and squeezed her tightly. She laughed and I set her down. She put her hand on my cheek and said, "I love you. Now let's get inside, I'm freezing!"

* * *

**_Yay! Another book done! Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the short story. I enjoyed this book and hope you did too! Will put on my thinking cap to think of a new story, but it's half past two in the morning and tiredness is starting to hit me so bye!_**

**_- Sam  
xox_**


End file.
